


What you really want

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Groping, Lorenzo is partly based on two very evil Luca characters and he was a lot of fun to write, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hello there, gorgeous,” came a low voice from behind Joe that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He recognized that voice instantly; a tantalizing mix of terror and excitement flooded through him.“Lorenzo,” the man introduced himself, leaning against the bar and extending a hand to Joe, self-assured and confident, almost cocky.Nicky and Joe roleplay a fantasy: Lorenzo, Nicky's alter ego for certain missions, finds Joe at a club and coerces him into very dubiously-consensual sex. Later, Nicky takes Joe back to their hotel and punishes him for "cheating." Joe thoroughly enjoysallof it, as does Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119
Collections: anonymous





	What you really want

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: _Based on a tumblr post, Joe is in love with Nicky’s alter ego Lorenzo. Best night of his life was when Lorenzo picked him out of a crowd at a club and did unspeakably dirty things to him (non-con or not, dealer’s choice), only for him to leave and Nicky to return sometime later and edge/punish Joe for ‘cheating’ on him_
> 
> https://peachpitandpomegranate.tumblr.com/post/644127116728942592/joenicky-darkfic-suggestions

“Hello there, gorgeous,” came a low voice from behind Joe that made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He recognized that voice instantly, and a tantalizing mix of terror and excitement flooded through him.

When he turned around, there was Nicky — or rather, it was a different version of him, because this surely wasn’t _Joe’s_ Nicolò. His hair was slicked back, and he was wearing tight black jeans, a purple silk shirt with half the buttons undone to expose his chest, and a black leather jacket overtop of it; he also had two tiny silver hoops in his ears, and a short chain necklace. He was looking at Joe with almost predatory interest. All of it made Joe’s mouth go dry, and the man only raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to look silently.

“Sorry — hi,” Joe shook his head, laughing a little nervously.

The man stepped closer to him, leaning nonchalantly against the bar where Joe was sitting. “Lorenzo,” the man introduced himself, extending a hand to Joe, self-assured and confident, almost cocky.

“Joe.” He took Lorenzo’s hand, and instead of shaking it, Lorenzo pressed a kiss to the back of it, holding eye contact the whole time.

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing here all alone, Joe?” Lorenzo was looking him up and down like he was a piece of meat, still holding his hand in a firm grip, and Joe’s face flushed hotly.

“I-I’m not alone,” he stuttered, trying not to give in too quickly into the game. “I’m with my boyfriend. Nicky.”

“Your boyfriend, no?”

Joe was sitting at the end of the bar with a wall on his other side, and Lorenzo stepped close, setting one hand on the back of his seat and effectively pinning him into the corner with his body. “He can’t be a very good boyfriend if he’s fucked off somewhere else instead of staying here with you.” Lorenzo leaned in even closer and put one of his big hands on the inside of Joe’s knee before very slowly sliding it higher. “A pretty boy like you shouldn’t be alone in a place like this.” Joe could smell his cologne, and his hand was so warm on his leg —

“Hey, hey, wait, hang on,” Joe tried, scrambling to turn away. Lorenzo grinned at him with too many teeth, and squeezed the inside of his thigh. “I have a boyfriend.” He tried to sound firm, but he heard his voice shaking a little. He looked at Lorenzo with wide eyes, and Lorenzo waited another instant then shrugged, still watching Joe intensely. But he took a step back, and Joe took a deep, shaky breath.

“Fine,” said Lorenzo, spreading his hands out in front of him. Then after a moment he reached into a pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Do you smoke?”

This was their go-ahead phrase. Joe was aware of Lorenzo/Nicky watching him carefully, and so he took another deep breath and gave the response: “Yeah, sometimes. If I’m in a social setting.”

Lorenzo relaxed and smiled. He looked around the club and said, “This looks like a social setting to me, no? Come, then. Until your boyfriend comes for you.” He gestured with the cigarette pack toward the bathrooms at the back of the club, and Joe’s heart picked up, thudding away in his chest.

* * *

It was true that Joe occasionally smoked, as did Nicky, and so when they got to the bathroom — a dingy room with a single toilet and sink — Lorenzo lit his own cigarette, then held out the lighter and made Joe bend down to light his own. Lorenzo continued to watch Joe intently, and Joe was conscious of the way his trousers were becoming tighter. He swallowed and looked away from those piercing eyes, knowing the other man was noticing _everything_.

Eventually Lorenzo impatiently threw his cigarette onto the floor and ground it out under his boot. Then he came even closer to Joe, and braced one hand on the wall next to his head and kept the other in his pocket, once again pinning Joe with his body. The leather jacket made his shoulders look incredibly broad, and Joe’s heart was hammering. Lorenzo reached out his free hand and carelessly snatched the cigarette from Joe’s lips before throwing it to the floor and stamping it out too, and then he braced his hand on the wall on the other side of Joe’s head. His eyes, when Joe met them, were captivatingly intense.

Joe took a shaky breath, still trying to put on a show of resistance but knowing it wouldn’t work for long.

“Is this why you really brought me back here?” he asked.

Lorenzo bared his teeth in a grin, and it was as good as a ‘yes.’

“Please don’t —” he tried desperately, but Lorenzo cut him off with a wave of his hand before putting a finger over Joe’s lips.

“Yes, yes, I know, you have a boyfriend. Well, he’s not here is he?” Lorenzo laughed darkly. “And you say you don’t want it, but this?” He groped the growing bulge in Joe’s pants. “This tells me what you really want.”

Joe gasped sharply at the realization of just how hard he was getting and tried not to thrust against Lorenzo’s hand. “Stop, please —” he stuttered.

“Shut up. Just enjoy it,” Lorenzo whispered harshly in his ear, and Joe groaned. He forcefully bent Joe over the sink and yanked down his trousers. “You know you want me. And you’re prettier like this, when you don’t talk.”

He wasn’t being gentle, and Joe groaned again when Lorenzo squeezed his ass roughly. “Please,” he breathed, and he was really asking for more, but he hoped it sounded a little like a protest. Lorenzo laughed again and squeezed him harder, spreading his buttocks, and Joe’s face burned when he held him open, like he was just looking and looking.

Then he pushed two fingers into him, and Joe cried out, hoping he sounded in pain rather than aroused and desperate. They had prepped before this, so Joe was open and slick with lube — Nicky wouldn’t have agreed to do this to him without proper preparation — but he was trying to keep up the fantasy.

“Color?” came the whisper in his ear. It was Nicky’s voice, not Lorenzo’s.

“Green! Green, _please_.” Joe shivered as he clenched around Lorenzo’s fingers. Behind him, Lorenzo hummed, twisted and curled his fingers cruelly inside him, and reached around and stroked Joe’s cock, maddeningly slowly, over and over.

It wasn’t enough, and Joe gave a sharp cry as the white-hot fire of pleasure spread through him. Lorenzo mercifully, torturously withdrew his fingers and stopped touching him, and Joe suddenly became aware that he was begging, not for him to stop but for more. He froze for a second, then gave up and gave in to the inevitable.

“I knew you wanted this,” said Lorenzo, triumphant and a little mocking. “You just had to admit to yourself that you want me.”

“God, yes, please, I want you,” Joe almost sobbed, completely surrendering now, and Lorenzo growled behind him, pushed him down harder into the sink, and thrust into him with his cock. It was abrupt and shocking, and Joe shouted again and instinctively tried to move away, but Lorenzo’s hand between his shoulder blades held him still. He only gave Joe the barest moment to adjust before starting to fuck him in earnest.

It was so, so much, the slide of Lorenzo’s thick cock inside him so slick and full… Joe couldn’t stop moaning, and he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes at the intensity.

“You love this,” Lorenzo murmured in his ear, satisfied and condescending. “You love it so much you’re going to come on my cock. I’m going to _make you_ come on my cock.”

“Yes, yes, fuck me,” Joe gasped, the same mixture of terror and excitement he’d felt earlier in the evening once again taking hold. He suddenly felt treacherously close now, the combination of the words and the feeling of Lorenzo using his body this way arousing him beyond belief. For a brief moment Lorenzo pulled out, and Joe could have wept, but then he pressed back in at a slightly different angle that had Joe gasping and seeing stars.

Somehow the other man seemed to know Joe was close, and he almost growled before thrusting into Joe harder and faster, driving the breath out of him.

“Come on, come Joe,” Lorenzo said, breathing hard, his voice low and rough. He reached for Joe’s cock, which was almost painfully hard and heavy now, and Joe couldn’t control the noises he was making anymore, it was all so, so good —

He arched his back as he came, loudly and explosively, and it seemed to last forever, his hole clenching hard around Lorenzo’s cock and causing even more waves of pleasure. He didn’t know if he was speaking or just crying out wordlessly, and he was consumed with the feeling. Lorenzo continued to thrust inside him hard and fast, overstimulating his sensitive nerves, until he came too with a loud groan.

Joe couldn’t stop shivering in the aftershocks, and Lorenzo ran a hand down his side in a gesture that felt much more like Nicky. He took a few deep breaths and let himself be soothed. After a few minutes, once he’d calmed down a little and stopped shaking, he turned and gave the other man a smile. He was glad to see Lorenzo/Nicky looking calmer, too.

At the reassurance, Lorenzo smiled briefly and squeezed Joe’s hip. He leaned close to Joe’s ear and whispered, “Whenever you want to have a good time, you know where to find me again, no?”

Joe whimpered, trying to stifle the noise against his own hand. Behind him, Lorenzo chuckled at him and straightened up, squeezed him again, and left.

With a long sigh, Joe stood and shakily cleaned himself up. He pulled up his trousers, splashed water in his face, scooped some into his mouth, and tried to flatten his hair where it looked ruffled and messy. He took a few more moments to breathe deeply and get himself together, then left the bathroom as well.

Back at the bar, Nicky was already there. He’d changed his outfit, combed most of the gel out of his hair, and looked surprisingly relaxed and put together after what they’d just done, much more than Joe felt. He had completely dropped the persona of Lorenzo.

When Nicky saw him, his face lit up, then darkened when he fully took in Joe’s state. Joe realized what he must look like — he thought he must look very well-fucked — and he threw Nicky a quick wink. Nicky’s lips twisted into a tiny smile, and he huffed out a breath of laughter.

“You were with someone?”

“His name was Lorenzo,” Joe told him, slowly and a little dreamily, enjoying teasing Nicky. “He was very handsome, and the things he did to me… He knew exactly what I wanted, and he had incredible hands —”

“Enough Joe, _cazzo_ , _mio Dio,_ ” Nicky hissed. “Come with me. We are leaving. And you’re going to forget all about this Lorenzo.”

* * *

Back in their hotel room, Nicky pushed Joe back against the door and kissed him hard and possessive. It lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away, and when Joe groaned and tried to kiss him again, Nicky pulled back farther with a little smirk. He gripped Joe’s wrists and pinned them over his head, his eyes darkening a little.

“You cheated on me, Joe,” he murmured. “I can’t just give you what you want. You need to be punished.”

Joe flexed his wrists against Nicky’s hold and shivered at how firm and unrelenting his grip was.

“I’m sorry, Nicky —”

“I’m going to make you regret it,” Nicky hissed in his ear, and Joe gave a full-body shudder. He was already half-hard.

He let go of Joe’s wrists and stepped back, and Joe immediately felt bereft. He made Joe strip naked, then sat on the bed and bent Joe over his knees, caressing and squeezing his bare ass in a way that started to turn him on even more. It was relaxing and almost like a massage, and Joe was nearly melting into it, starting to slip into a calm, quiet space in his head. He let out a soft, vocal sigh, and Nicky stilled his hands and squeezed him gently, seeming to sense the shift in his mind. The first spank was hardly unexpected, but it was such a shocking contrast to the caresses that Joe cried out and jerked in Nicky’s lap.

Nicky laughed quietly and rubbed his hand over Joe’s buttocks again gently, before spanking him several times in quick succession. He was shaking a little, and Nicky ran one of his big, talented hands down Joe’s thigh and between his legs to softly cup his cock and balls. The touch made him moan, and Nicky immediately withdrew his hand, than started spanking him again, harder this time.

When he finally stopped, after several minutes, Joe was crying and achingly hard. If he were mortal, he knew his ass would be sore and red, and he almost wish he could experience that. Nicky laid him down on the bed, shushing him gently, and Joe took a deep breath and tried to relax and stop shaking.

“Do you want me to make you come now?” Nicky asked softly, running his hand down Joe’s side, “Or would you rather wait until tomorrow morning?”

Joe took another shaking breath and clung onto Nicky’s arms. “You decide. Please, Nicky.”

“Yes? You’re sure?” Nicky’s sea-foam grey eyes watched Joe’s face closely, and Joe nodded. He wanted whatever Nicky decided for him tonight; he would be equally happy to come for a second time tonight or to wait and let his arousal burn until morning.

“Green, Nicky, please,” he breathed, and Nicky grinned a little ferally before leaning in to kiss him hard. He groaned into it loudly when he felt Nicky’s callused hand wrap around his cock and stroke slowly. He let go after only the one stroke, and Joe arched his back, desperately trying to chase the feeling. He half wanted to start begging already.

“You’re doing so well, _habibi_ , taking everything I give you…”

Joe groaned shakily and smiled up at him.

“You’re so good for me.” Nicky pinned his wrists over his head again and moved on top of his body, putting his knee between Joe’s legs. It aroused Joe beyond belief, to have Nicky on top of him, holding him down, fully clothed where Joe was completely naked… He rutted up against Nicky’s leg and moaned at the roughness of his jeans.

“Oh, Nicky, please touch me, please —”

“But I am touching you,” Nicky smirked, squeezing his wrists. “Don’t you like that?”

Biting his lip, Joe half-laughed, half-moaned. “Oh, you know I do,” he gasped, “but please, my cock—”

Nicky’s eyes were intense and stormy, and he smiled darkly. “Hold onto the headboard, there.” He moved Joe’s hands up to the headboard, and he gripped tightly to the metal bars, his heart racing.

He watched as Nicky moved down his body, kissing his chest and stomach, and Joe realized what he was going to do right before he did it. His mouth was wonderfully hot and wet on his cock, and Joe cried out sharply and threw his head back, then cried out again when Nicky hummed around him.

For the next few minutes — he really didn’t know how long it was — Joe just floated in the sensation of Nicky’s mouth and tongue, moaning unashamedly. Pleasure swirled low in his belly, and he arched into it, gripping onto the headboard with white knuckles.

Then, eventually, Nicky gently drew off of him, running his hands down his thighs soothingly.

“Are you alright?” Nicky asked, moving up his body again and taking his hands off the headboard. “Are you ok to stop now?”

Joe shivered, his skin feeling keyed up and overly sensitive, his cock still hard and twitching against his thigh. He pulled Nicky in to kiss him quickly, then nodded. “Yes, green, green. Oh, that was so, so good, Nicky…”

“You did so well, Joe, you were so hot.” He stroked his hand over Joe’s face and down his chest, awed, and Joe hummed in pleasure. “I-I need to —” Nicky let go of his hand for a moment to undo his own trousers and take his cock out, and Joe watched, rapt, as he stroked himself fast and rough and desperate until he was coming with a low, wounded sound, his face twisted in pleasure. Joe’s cock twitched hard at the sight, and he moaned a little at the feeling and at the sight of Nicky taking the pleasure he was denying Joe.

“Nicky…”

He looked up and smiled at Joe, kissing him languidly. “Joe, you were wonderful.”

Joe shivered again and kissed him back, then let Nicky clean him up and tuck him under the blankets. He closed his eyes and settled his head on Nicky’s chest, feeling his heartbeat in his now softening cock and hearing Nicky’s in his ear.

“Thank you,” he murmured, knowing that Nicky knew he meant it for the entire experience when Nicky squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

He fell asleep, surprisingly quickly, held safely in Nicky’s arms, feeling arousal simmering low inside him and gradually fading as he slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first explicit smut I've written, so I'm sorry if it's not that great. It's also VERY different from what I usually write, which is why it's in the anonyous collection! If you liked it, please let me know in the comments!!!
> 
> Also, I'm not really in the fandom as such, I mostly just lurk and write fic sometimes, so I would prefer myself and this story be left out of any top/bottom, dom/sub discourse please. I'm just writing what I think is interesting for their dynamic!


End file.
